Endgame - What If?
by Hitsuzen278
Summary: Él era inevitable. Eso fue lo que vio Dr. Strange en las infinitas posibilidades. Derrotas tras derrotas para todos ellos, excepto en una donde una pequeña araña decidió negarse a la desintregación universal, todo para ir a un nuevo mundo lleno de posibilidades y regresar acompañado. ONE-SHOT


**MUY BUENOS DÍAS, NOCHES Y TARDES PARA TODOS USTEDES QUERIDOS LECTORES DEL MUNDO!**

**Bien, como pueden apreciar, les he traído una nueva historia one-shot (tras horas de debate interno) sobre nuestro querido y amado vecino Spiderman!**

**Tengo más que claro que todos sabemos de qué viene el fic, así que espero que lo disfruten mucho.**

**Sin más detractores, aviso que no soy dueño de ningún personaje, todo corresponde a sus respectivos creadores y MARVEL.**

* * *

**_ENDGAME – WHAT IF…?_**

**Universo 19999**

Aquellos antropomórficos alienígenas sedientos de muerte descendían de la nave nodriza a cientos, transformando el distópico campo de batalla en una inminente muestra de superioridad numérica para Thanos y su Black Order. Las sardónicas muecas dibujadas en los rostros de aquellos que viajaron a través del tejido espacio temporal era muy notable, gozando de la debilidad que enseñaban el trío de héroes que apenas si podían sostenerse sobre sus pies tras intentar pelear individualmente y luego en equipo al Titán Loco, solo para ser vapuleados una y otra vez, incluso cuando creyeron tener un breve atisbo de esperanza.

Las oscuras nubes, producto del humo que se generó con la destrucción masiva de la invasión, decoraban el cielo deprimente, como si quisiera hacer caer una lluvia ácida sobre todos aquellos que tocaban el suelo. Esquirlas metálicas se hallaban por doquier, demostrando lo poco que quedaba de aquel complejo que los Avengers usaban minutos atrás, sirviendo de nada actualmente más que un fugaz resguardo en la batalla final que veían llegar indefectiblemente.

Cruzando miradas repletas de resignación, el soldado perdido en el tiempo, el monarca sin reino y el antiguo mercader de la muerte soltaron un último suspiro, intentando librarse de todo pensamiento taciturno a sabiendas que ya nada más les quedaba por perder al haber conseguido hacer uso del guantelete. Sus tácitos ruegos estaban puestos en el hecho de que sus compañeros actualmente desaparecidos se encontraran bien y llegaran lo más pronto posible ya que la pérdida de Natasha había sido más que suficiente para debilitarlos moralmente en un delicado momento.

Con cada segundo que corría en el reloj, el campo de batalla demostraba la numérica ventaja que el alienígena de tez púrpura tenía. Las atalayas que caían en picada al suelo, hundiéndose varios metros de profundidad, destruyendo todo aquello que tocaban para posteriormente dejar caer sus compuertas y revelar hambrientos seres aún más deformes con cadenas sujetándolos de sus grotescas extremidades.

Los fieles acólitos del Titán estaban parados a cada lado de este, erguidos con orgullo visible en sus orbes, confiados de su victoria avasallante, sin nada más que moscas en medio de su camino para completar el propósito final del tirano espacial. Apenas era la brisa que se creaba naturalmente en el ambiente, haciendo flamear sus vestimentas y estandartes al mismo tiempo que aullidos ensordecedores trataban de minar los sentimientos positivos con miedo y pavor.

Bajando la mirada, el rostro sucio del hombre inyectado con un suero hace más de medio siglo observó sus ojos en el reflejo que le devolvía la parte cóncava del destruido escudo, hallando solo aquel niño que a pesar de todo aún quería luchar en la guerra que consumía al mundo. Por otro lado, el ser extranjero al planeta donde se alojaba estiró ambas manos para convocar sus fieles armas, sintiendo por un breve segundo el peso de ellos, mas no eran por declararlo indigno sino por lo que valían finalmente en su posesión antes de entregarle su antiguo martillo al soldado blondo. El científico, por su parte, analizaba presurosamente cada dato que la inteligencia artificial de la armadura que creó le daba, para detenerse abruptamente cuando una idea se le vino a la mente, pidiendo en un suave susurro ver una imagen de la razón por la que hizo todo aquel viaje a través del tejido espacio-temporal, ganando la fuerza final que necesitaba para no bajar los brazos.

-No dejan de salir, verdad? – con seco humor, Captain America habló.

-Dejé de contarlos cuando las ballenas voladoras aparecieron- le respondió Iron Man, viendo como el paisaje frente a sus ojos se convertía en un negro avasallador.

-Nadie podrá negarnos la entrada al Valhalla si caemos hoy- mencionó con vehemencia Thor.

Nervios eran lo que sentían los héroes, respirando pesadamente en el vano intento de aclarar sus mentes. En un inesperado segundo, ellos fueron capaces de percibir la cacofonía de voces ahogadas por los escombros, sirviéndoles de aviso para saber que el resto aún estaba con vida a pesar de desconocer sus posiciones exactas, siendo tan solo cuestión de tiempo para saber si llegarían hasta donde estaban.

Cerraron sus ojos por un segundo, imaginándose sus finales. Epílogos de sus vidas donde serían felices con la gente que amaban en particular, e incluso arriesgándose a que en un punto los tres destinos converjan en un punto que todos lograrían coincidir con sus historias. Voces llegaron a sus oídos de aquellos que extrañaban, sin importar los problemas que pudieron haber tenido hace tiempo, conformándose con solo tenerlos cerca a medida que volvían a abrir sus ojos y toparse con el taciturno paisaje caótico que notablemente se diferenciaba con los fugaces sueños que tuvieron despiertos.

Poco se esforzaban ya en escuchar los estridentes cánticos guturales de batalla que tenían los alienígenas, concentrándose con las últimas fuerzas que tenían para generar una amplia visión de túnel en donde cada uno se encargaría de borrar del plano existencial a la gran mayoría de invasores para así vengar a los suyos. Sin embargo, hubo algo que les llamó la atención tanto a ellos tres como al resto de los sobrevivientes a la destrucción del complejo y que aún intentaban escapar de las ruinas.

Las voces que tenían en sus cabezas continuaban resonando.

-Qué es eso? – confundido, el rey de una tierra perdida cuestionó.

-Creo que finalmente hemos alcanzado el límite de nuestra paranoia- mencionó con mordacidad ácida el multimillonario cansado.

-No…reconocería esa voz en cualquier lado- girando su cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles, el longevo soldado aclaró.

_ -Cap? Cap!? Por favor, que alguien me diga si también oyen voces! – _la voz de un miniaturizado hombre llegó a los intercomunicadores del trío que miraba cómo con cada minuto que transcurría el ejército enemigo aumentaba sus filas.

_-No eres el único…! – _la agitada respuesta de un solitario arquero se oyó, seguido inmediatamente de lejanos gruñidos.

-Clint, ocurre algo!? – viendo en los holográficas proyecciones de su casco la recepción del audio, Iron Man cuestionó preocupado.

-_Varios de esos alienígenas están siguiéndome…por cierto, tengo las gemas conmigo! – _oyéndose cómo la respiración frenética de Barton aumentaba con cada segundo, los demás héroes no supieron cómo reaccionar en verdad.

_-Tony? Cómo están las cosas allá arriba? – _la interrogante de War Machine interrumpió el silencio del trío que miraba al gigantesco ejército en frente de ellos.

-Si te soy honesto, deberíamos de haber elegido tu idea de ahorcar a bebé Thanos- renuente a decirle la verdad, el multimillonario respondió.

Las voces entre la estática era algo que continuaban escuchando los Avengers, provocándoles una sincronizada sensación de desconcierto mientras el reloj para lo que veían como la batalla final llegaba a cero. El oscuro paisaje lleno de humo por el polvo que se alzó junto a las cenizas de algunos incendios aislados fue perturbado con decenas de chispas fulgurantes que trazaban círculos por detrás de los tres héroes.

_-A tu izquierda, cap- _fue el único aviso que todos oyeron antes de que aquellos círculos esbozados en el aire se convirtieran en portales mágicos.

Figura tras figura cruzaba la proyección que solo hechiceros eran capaces de generar. Rostros de todos los que se fueron hace cinco años llegaron con paso firme, demostrándole al mundo su presencia regia y temeraria ante lo que veían delante de ellos. Incluso el líder alienígena se halló incapaz de contener el esbozo de una mueca sardónica ante el espectáculo, casi como si lo hubiese estado esperando para no aburrirse.

El inhóspito horizonte en donde estaba parado el trío de héroes fundadores se nubló de nuevos miembros, listos para unirse a lo que sería la última batalla contra el Titán Loco que los borró de la existencia mucho tiempo atrás. Guerreros de un país anteriormente oculto a los ojos del mundo marcharon prolijamente bajo las órdenes de su rey. Hechiceros gesticulaban manualmente sus encantamientos, produciendo patrones taumatúrgicos en masa. Bruñidas armaduras doradas avanzaban con paso seguro, sorprendiendo al vengador Asgadiano con su presencia, pues al mismo tiempo unos rostros conocidos que provinieron de un planeta gladiador también estaban entre las filas. Decenas de naves voladoras surcaron el oscuro cielo, posicionándose una la lado de la otra, listas con sus armas para reducir la mayor cantidad de tropas enemigas.

Aparte de ellos, los héroes que lucharon codo a codo en Wakanda y Titan hicieron acto de presencia, parándose uno a uno al lado del trío fundador mientras aquellos que segundos atrás estaban apresados bajo toneladas de escombros conseguían emerger con la ayuda de Antman. Claro estaba que los ánimos transmutaron con prisa, esbozando muecas de confianza cuando cada uno de ellos podía ver que la persona de la lado se preparaba para la batalla.

El rubio rey, con su hacha en mano, expelió una notable estática que pronto se convirtió en centellas que recorrían a lo largo de sus brazos con el fin de llegar al arma. La cinta de cuero que sujetaba con apenas fuerzas su estabilidad a la siniestra extremidad superior del super soldado se afianzó en un ceñido y receloso apriete. Energía de emergencia terminaba de revitalizar los circuitos de la última armadura roja y dorada cuando un par de retráctiles cables se soltaban para regresar a la femenina figura que levitaba con facilidad sobre el suelo, siendo la dueña una dama de cabellos rojizos que solo buscaba acabar con toda esta pesadilla para regresar junto con su esposo a donde la hija de ambos aguardaba.

La sorpresa invade al filántropo multimillonario, pero la situación le impide mantenerse en dicho estado por mucho tiempo, reaccionando por instinto a sonreír con amor a su pareja de vida antes de buscar con desespero entre todas las personas que pensaban luchar en escasos segundos. Tanto sus ojos como el programa de reconocimiento facial que le brindaba la IA de su traje se encargaron de realizar un pesquisa, obteniendo resultados fallidos e incrementando así el pulsar de su corazón en un gran decaimiento, pues aquel por el cual se unió para llevar a cabo la tarea de resarcir lo que el Titan Loco hizo, no estaba.

-Strange! – clamó el hombre de la armadura cibernética.

-Tony…- la fémina que le ayudó momentos previos se percató del desespero que le afectaba, queriendo llamarle la atención.

-STRANGE! EL NIÑO, DÓNDE ESTÁ EL NIÑO!? – haciendo poco esfuerzo en contener su grito, Stark terminó exclamando sonoramente.

Lo sucedido a continuación fue algo que desearía no haber visto. El cansino rostro del Hechicero Supremo viró pausadamente hasta enfrentarlo, develándole una aquejada mirada que era una respuesta más que suficiente a su interrogante. Las manos de este nunca dejaron de estar en guardia para la pelea, brillando constantemente con hechizos y encantamientos ofensivos.

Brillando hasta que la extremidad diestra dejó de mantenerse tiesa, moviendo con parsimonia los dedos de la manos hasta enseñar en silencio el dedo índice en dirección al cielo.

-Era la única forma, Tony. Lo siento- incluso en medio del ambiente taciturno, la voz del antiguo neurocirujano llevó con claridad a los oídos de aquellos que sabían a quién se refería.

Bajo la máscara de metal el rostro de Stark se petrificó, convirtiéndose posteriormente en un semblante de creciente furia hacia el ser que a lo lejos se mantenía sonriendo con confianza. Los puños se cerraron con ahínco, concentrando inconmensurables cantidades de energía lista para ser lanzada.

El dúo de Avengers restantes que estaban al frente junto a él pudieron leer con claridad el ambiente, compartiendo una tácita confirmación que le permitió a Thor enseñar el poder puro de los rayos en sus ojos mientras que Captain America llevó la mano derecha hasta el oído para activar un intercomunicador.

-Avengers…-

**_SKRECH…!_**

-…_Ataquen-_

* * *

**Universo 616**

Incluso si trataba con todas sus fuerzas el intentar distraerse con el paradisiaco verde del campo en donde podía soñar vivir con su familia, los crecientes gritos aledaños terminaban enfermándolo. Exclamaciones llenas de reclamos que terminaban figurándolos como pequeños niños caprichosos que buscaban la atención de un ausente padre. El verde de la naturaleza pronto fue reemplazado por el negro de la situación, un negro tan abstracto como peligroso ya que provenía de una ecuación que esporádicamente liberaba resultados incoherentes por boca de un joven que nadie conocía hasta hace unas semanas.

Las lentes blancas fulguraban tenuemente con un tinte azul eléctrico, observando a cada uno de los supuestos héroes que lo rodeaban. Diferentes grupos se miraban con fastidio y rencor, tanto presentes como pasados, demandando respetos que hace tiempo perdieron por simple orgullo al no querer disculparse, volviendo peligrosas las cooperaciones que raras veces existían.

Él quería decir algo, proteger al científico que todos acusaban de algo que todavía no hacía, y que ni siquiera existiese la posibilidad de que se lleve a cabo. Mas aun así, las palabras quedaron aferradas a las cuerdas vocales que se localizaban en la garganta, ahogándolo por motivos desconocidos, llamando la atención de algunos que estaban a su lado cuando quiso agitar los brazos con la intención de transmitir lo que le aquejaba.

-Ya…- pudo expresar un solo monosílabo el hombre con vestimenta roja y azul con patrones de telarañas, siendo oído por todos ya que fue el único que no exclamó con ira.

Sin embargo, la sentencia nunca pudo finalizarse. Un estallido de dolor en la cabeza lo derribó bruscamente al suelo, cayendo de rodillas mientras llevaba ambas manos a las sienes con el propósito de amainar su penuria. Pudo percibir cómo cada vello de su cuerpo se erguía, activando de sobremanera su sentido arácnido, advirtiéndole de un súbito peligro que lo afectaba principalmente.

-Spiderman! – una muchacha con esqueleto de adamantium clamó pues nunca lo vio actuar de tal forma.

-Bub…qué ocurre? Habla- un anciano Logan consiguió hincarse al lado del vigilante de Queens, mostrando preocupación.

-AGHHHH! – un desgarrador grito surgió de la garganta del tótem arácnido, encorvándose aún más en el suelo.

Solo una vez él sintió dicho dolor. Un dolor tan antiguo como significante para su vida, pues la cambió por completo. El tremor invadió rápidamente cada centímetro de su ser, temiendo el peor de los casos.

-Araña? Oye, responde araña…- el propio Tony Stark dejó de lado la discusión que mantenía con Carol Danvers por el futuro de Bruce Banner, aproximándose al ex fotógrafo por lo que le pasaba.

-Qué sucede, Peter? Alguien va a atacarnos? – conociéndolo un poco más, la miembro de la fuerza aérea cuestionó al castaño que se quitó la máscara para obtener aire que la máscara le negaba en la desesperación.

Las orbes color chocolate del adulto develaban un profundo miedo, sensación que incluso aterró a más de uno de los presentes pues nunca pensaron que alguien tan bromista como él pudiera sentir dichas emociones negativas. Anticipándose a que alguien más pudiera inquirir al afectado tótem, un portal violáceo desgarró el espacio cercano a los héroes, poniéndolos en alerta y listos para defenderse de cualquiera que sea el peligro a punto de llegar.

-No! No ataquen! Es un amigo! – el joven Ultimate Spiderman gritó, corriendo hasta el frente de la comunidad heroica reunida, izando ambas manos en la universal señal de alto.

-Gracias niño, hubiese sido un gran contratiempo el haber tenido que pelear contra ellos- un tono de voz más adulto alcanzó los oídos de los héroes, revelándose como un hombre que vestía lo que parecía ser un símil al traje arácnido de Spiderman, pero más futurista.

-Mi…Miguel…- entrecortadamente alcanzó a decir Peter, incapaz de contener su tembloroso cuerpo que era sujetado por Johnny Storm, ayudándole a ponerse de pie a pesar del constante dolor que padecía en la cabeza.

-Tu sentido arácnido…Sabes lo que te está diciendo? – Spiderman 2099 indagó al castaño que mostraba signos de sudor en la frente.

Costándole hallar las palabras con las cuales expresarse, Peter Parker cerró los ojos en señal de concentración, no queriendo dejarse avasallar por los malestares. Se le nublaba la mente con solo recordar el significado de tanta advertencia, rememorando cuando apenas era un joven inexperto e influenciable, como así también lo que tuvo que enfrentar en un lugar completamente ajeno a su hogar.

-Hijo, puedes responder? Qué está ocurriendo? Hay algún peligro que debamos saber? – Steve Rogers interrogó al arácnido, viéndolo sufrir en silencio bajo la atenta mirada de todos, incluido aquel científico con problemas de ira que vinieron a visitar con urgencia.

-Déjenlo respirar. Es algo que debe superar él solo. Además, dudo que el peligro les afecte mucho ya que siguen discutiendo las sandeces que suelta la galleta de la fortuna andante- amainó el ambiente Miguel O'hara, señalando distraídamente al joven muchacho Inhumano que los había reunido.

Maria Hill quiso decir algo, pero la cacofonía de alguien queriendo hablar la detuvo, regresando la mirada al trepa muros que lentamente aceraba los músculos para sobreponerse al terror que le afectaba, tragando saliva como si estuviese deshidratado.

-Sé lo que está pasando, pero…cómo? – ronca por el grito previo y el temblor que aún mantenía, Spidey parló.

-Master Weaver habilitó esa red, Peter. Has estado mucho tiempo lejos de casa, y es tu día de regresar. Aunque sea en medio de una gran batalla- dijo la araña del futuro, quien a pesar de tener su máscara puesta, se podía ver que sonreía.

Confusión masiva generó la confesión de O'hara, siendo tan solo unos pocos de los presentes quienes entendieron el significado de ello. Pronto, una suave risa rompió la tensión, siendo que esta provenía del tembloroso hombre que lentamente recuperaba la compostura. Ajeno al pensamiento de que podría haberse vuelto loco, todos los Avengers, X-men, Inhumans, Defenders, y Champions, pudieron ver que Spiderman estaba en una genuina felicidad a pesar de que se podía notar tristeza en la mirada.

-Esto…esto que siento, solo…solo esa cosa pudo hacerlo- recuperando la dicción poco a poco, el tremor de miedo que Peter poseía fue parando, dando lugar al hecho de que podía mantener a raya la migraña que tanto hacía girar su mundo.

-Y estás en lo correcto. Hulk hizo el chasquido- confirmando las sospechas de su antecesor del manto que cargaba, Spiderman 2099 comunicó.

-Que Bruce hizo qué? – sin entender lo que ocurría, Carol giró la cabeza de lado a lado en busca de respuestas.

Solo para obtener nada, ni siquiera por parte del joven que decía tener visiones del futuro.

-Ve a despedirte, Peter. Ella merece saber al menos esto. Por mi parte, veré si puedo hacer algo más para ayudarte- viendo que todavía le costaba recuperarse por completo, le abrió un portal desde lo que parecía ser una visión aérea de New York desde la cima de Parker Industries al tótem.

Parándose derecho y agradeciendo con la mirada a los pocos amigos, que verdaderamente tenía, por ayudarlo a mantenerse de pie, Peter Parker colocó su distintiva máscara de nuevo en la cabeza y cruzó a paso lento la brecha espacial, la cual se cerró antes de que alguien pudiese decirle algo más.

-Qué fue todo eso? Qué está ocurriendo con Spiderman? Habla ahora o me veré obligada a arrestarte! – la líder de SHIELD exclamó al no poder comprender la magnitud de lo que ocurrió.

-Nunca tuvieron idea de con quién trabajaron. Peter...él no pertenece a esta dimensión. Llegó aquí por obra del destino si lo ponemos en palabras simples. Y déjenme decirle que fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado a este mundo- Miguel declaró, mirando fijamente a través de su máscara azul con bosquejos rojos a los héroes.

-Espera un segundo. De qué demonios hablas? La araña es un extraterrestre? – frunciendo el ceño y agitando con desespero las manos en un vago intento de entender lo dicho con anterioridad, Clint Barton salió de su escondite entre los matorrales luego de bajar el arco y flecha que cargaba.

-Qué carajos hacías allí? Acaso planeabas dispararle a Hulkie? – sorprendiéndose de la sagacidad del arquero, Deadpool abrió la boca.

-Era mi plan- declaró Banner, ganándose la mirada de asombro de muchos.

-Y luego qué? Pensabas que te enterraríamos como si nada? Sin enojarnos y pelear de nuevo? – Captain America espetó, incapaz de creer lo que oía.

-Bueno…- nervioso, pero no tanto como para transformarse, dudó el científico.

-Sabes que vivimos en un mundo que todos son revividos cuando menos se los esperan, no? Eso no lo previo…Ulysses te llamabas, verdad? – interrumpió la araña del futuro, en lo que demostraba ser una discusión que se salía del foco principal.

-Sí, señor- confirmó el Inhumano.

-Bien, seré breve. Si lo matan, The Hand lo revivirá y ahí sí matará a todos como él dijo. Entonces la solución es muy simple, no lo maten. Y si lo hacen, pues cremen su cuerpo y arrojen las cenizas lo más lejos de aquí. Ahora que despejamos una gran duda, quien quiere ayudar a Peter? – sabiendo que no debía de afectar la línea temporal demasiado, Miguel tuvo que resignarse a solucionar un problema ajeno con el fin de retomar el tema principal.

Nadie dijo nada por un instante, pues estaban absorbiendo lo dicho por la araña. La reacción fue casi instantánea por parte de Barton, quien arrojó al suelo la especializada flecha que le había sido entregada por el propio Bruce Banner, pisándola repetidas veces hasta destruirla, sacando así un alivio multitudinario.

-Cómo es que sab…? – Hill quiso exigir nuevamente respuestas, solo para ser interrumpida.

-Es del futuro, fin de la discusión. En cuanto a lo de ayudar, le he hecho mucho daño a la araña, esto es al menos lo mínimo que puedo hacer para redimirme- Iron Man zanjó la plática, llamando su armadura y preparándose para salir de allí.

-Los Fantastic Four estarán allí. Spidey es parte de la familia aunque no lo crea- el hermano menor de Sue Storm declaró, emulando el accionar del multimillonario al prepararse para partir.

-Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme qué rayos pasa aquí?! – Captain Marvel gritó.

-Mira, te lo pondré simple. Spiderman vino a este mundo desde otro universo cuando era tan solo un adolescente. Llegó aquí luego de pelear contra Thanos en Titan, siendo desvanecido por un chasquido del Guantelete del Infinito. Lo que para él fueron alrededor de quince años aquí, en su hogar fueron tan solo cinco. Y es la primera vez en todo ese tiempo que finalmente puede regresar, justo en medio de una batalla contra una nueva invasión del Titan Loco y sus hijos. Ahora qué dices? Ayudarás o seguirás confiando en un sujeto que ni siquiera da futuros exactos? – agotándose de estar dando tantas explicaciones, el arácnido de tiempos posteriores determinó con énfasis, sin dejar lugar a más cuestionamientos.

-Ayudar a un sujeto que trajo un simbionte que se sale de control con recurrencia y causa daños? – Beast alegó.

-Sí, un sujeto que trajo un simbionte después de pelear por su vida en un Battleworld junto a muchos más mientras tú te lamías la entrepierna y refugiabas en el rincón más lejano del Instituto Xavier. Alguien más quiere hacer una pregunta estúpida? – conteniendo el imperioso menester de golpear al mutante, Miguel refutó con fuerzas, sacando muecas lúdicas en algunos de los presentes.

-Los Illuminati ya habíamos quedado de acuerdo en apoyarlo. Después de todas las diferencias que podamos tener, sigue siendo un verdadero héroe- Stephen Strange respondió, abriendo un portal que mostraba parte de New York.

-Logan, podemos ir? Juro que nunca más te pediré algo más…en lo que resta del mes- mirando con sus lentes blancas al mutante viejo y gruñón, el mercenario bocazas rogó.

-Es la mejor oferta que puedo obtener de ti. Prepárate, mataremos aliens de nuevo- suspirando ante los manierismos de su colega, James Howlett encendió un puro a medida que atravesaba junto a su grupo el portal brindado por el Hechicero Supremo.

-Tony, estás hablando en serio? – luego de ver lo que los demás hacían, Steve observó a su amigo.

-Soy alguien que piensa a futuro, Steve. Siempre barajamos esta posibilidad con la araña, el plan de ayuda ya fue activado hace tres minutos. Los demás deberán llegar pronto a Central Park. Te nos unes? – quitándose brevemente la máscara férrea para mirar al soldado, Stark dijo.

Poco tardó en responder Rogers, uniéndose al grupo de mutantes mientras afianzaba su escudo al brazo y Ultimate Spiderman se paraba a su lado para seguirle el paso.

-Usted qué dice, Dr. Banner? Es la oportunidad perfecta para sacarse esa ira acumulada que tiene contra el sujeto que dejó hospitalizada a su prima- ofreció O'hara al susodicho, absteniéndose de oír las quejas de Maria Hill.

-Otra batalla del infinito? Por qué no? – gustándole lo que oyó, Bruce sonrió con un poco de malicia ante la idea de golpear al Titan que tantos problemas ocasionó a lo largo del tiempo.

-Que hay de ustedes? Pues está claro que Black Bolt irá- mirando al grupo afectado por las Nieblas Terrígenas, Spiderman 2099 inquirió.

-Seguiremos la voluntad de nuestra majestad, ahora si nos disculpan…- a regañadientes, pues no estaba enterada de esto por parte de su esposo, Medusa dialogó antes de darle la espalda a todos y marchar por el portal.

Percatándose que pocos eran los que quedaban en aquella granja desolada de Utah, Miguel O'hara miró a aquella blonda que desde hace tiempo dejó de ser una buena heroína que se preocupaba genuinamente por la gente solo para dar par a una mujer que servía ciegamente al gobierno e intentaba llamar la atención con sus métodos pocos convencionales.

-Sé que te preguntas el por qué él no te dijo nada, pero puedes culparlo? Ni siquiera su esposa lo sabía, y lo dio todo por ella. Peter puede que haya sido ingenuo en algunas cosas, pero respetaba a aquellos de buen corazón y los ayudaba en consecuencia. Le pagarás con la misma moneda? O seguirás en tu incursión de perseguir suposiciones acusatorias? – viendo de reojo cómo Dr. Strange cerraba el portal a su paso, la araña del futuro se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con el suyo propio tras hablar por última vez.

Lejos de allí, al otro lado del país, una estilizada figura miraba la ciudad que tanto cuidó y amó durante años por última vez. Bajo la característica máscara que creó con simples harapos, un par de ojos color chocolates enseñaban melancolía al tener que despedirse, habiéndose acostumbrado con el tiempo tanto a los aspectos negativos como positivos del lugar. Sabía que debía hacer una última misión antes de partir, pero un miedo mucho más profundo que el que le produjo aquel chasquido lo inundaba.

En un acto reflejo de sentir nuevamente que se ahogaba, Spiderman se hincó en la cornisa del edificio donde su empresa se localizaba, habiéndose mudado a tan solo unas calles de distancia del Edificio Baxter ya que tuvo la amabilidad de devolvérselos tras su regreso. Retrajo una porción de la máscara, librando parte del rostro para tener mayor acceso al oxígeno que requería. Él nunca pensó en estar listo para la situación actual, pues siempre creyó que quedaría varado, acostumbrándose a la cotidianidad e incluso haciendo su vida completa allí. Sin embargo, esto no sucedió, la mítica suerte que lo perseguía había hecho de las suyas otra vez, teniéndolo a su merced en el recurrente juego que ver cómo el inestable castillo de naipes que era su vida se desmoronaba con sencillas brisas.

Los brazos le temblaban. Las piernas perdían sus fuerzas. El corazón le latía como un toro embravecido. Y los ojos le escocían por saber que debía enfrentarse a ella. Su amor. Su esposa. Su compañera. Su mejor amiga. La madre de sus hijos. La que le fue arrebatada y tuvo sus memorias ocultas para darle una mejor vida, así como él también las tuvo pero recuperó poco tiempo después.

Él sabía que nunca estuvo listo para lo que debía hacer actualmente. Debido a ello, endureció su temple, se irguió en la cornisa, y respiró profundamente por última vez antes de llegar a la mejor conclusión sobre sus actos. No había una respuesta fija para su interrogante, pero a fin y al cabo de eso se trataba la vida que eligió, de dar un salto de fe.

Acto seguido, la figura mítica del vigilante de Queens cayó libremente al vacío. El viento manipuló su delgado cuerpo como si fuese una hoja, moviéndolo de un lado al otro mientras la brecha que lo separaba del piso se agotaba constantemente. Peter oyó los lejanos gritos de la gente que lo amaba y odiaba por igual, así como también pudo observar los estupefactos rostros de aquellos que eran sus empleados. El espacio se volvió un fugaz borrón, donde solo él existía, donde su vida y futuro importaban únicamente. Donde todo lo que vivió quedaría atrás con el fin de alcanzar nuevamente su hogar.

Recordó las penurias, el dolor, la tristeza, el hambre, las muertes. Pero también a su mente llegaron imágenes de sonrisas, abrazos, besos. Cabellos rubios, blancos, plateados…rojos. El rojo que estaría siempre presente en su ser, el color que tanto amaba, ama y seguiría amando incluso si pasaban veinte años más. El color vivo que se plasmaba en los largos cabellos y suaves labios de ella.

Infinito se volvió el tiempo a sus ojos, ralentizando la caída que a los ojos expectantes parecía ser una muerte segura. Spiderman notó claramente que se hallaba a meros metros de distancia con respecto al suelo, por lo que simplemente sonrió bajo la máscara y le dio la espalda a la gente, estirando ambos brazos en dirección al cielo. Un par de telarañas salieron disparadas con estrepitosa velocidad, imponiéndose ante la resistencia del aire, todo para alcanzar su objetivo lejano.

En el instante que estaba a punto de estrellarse, un tirón le indicó al tótem arácnido su logro, soltando un grito de júbilo cuando de forma seguida comenzó a balancearse entre las calles, esquivando vehículos e incluso usándolos como apoyo para impulsarse de nuevo por los aires. Hace varios minutos que había cerrado los ojos, sintiéndolos innecesarios en su viaje, dejándose llevar por la sensación de liberación y sus sentidos de precognición, demostrando a la gente que también podía correr por las paredes de los edificios mientras desafiaba completamente las leyes de la gravedad, ignorando las fotografías que le tomaban o el destino que tendrían estas.

Solo abrió de nuevo los ojos cuando sus pies pisaron la terraza de un elevado edificio que pertenecía a Empresas Stark, viendo el hermoso rostro de la secretaria que trabajaba allí y que curiosamente era a quien iba a ver por última vez, seguido obviamente de la mujer adulta que estaba de pie al lado de ella con los brazos cruzados, hecho que le hizo maldecir al arácnido futurista por ser tan precavido con sus planes.

-Es tiempo, no? – la anciana mujer habló, sabiendo a la perfección el tema.

Quitándose la máscara, el castaño atinó únicamente a regalarle una sonrisa triste, dejándose engullir en un férreo abrazo maternal que siempre agradeció por estar allí para él, inclusive si ella sabía de dónde vino realmente y a quien reemplazó con su presencia.

-Tiempo? May, Peter…para qué me citaron acá? – sin comprender lo que ocurría, una pelirroja dama inquirió.

Ninguna respuesta salió de la boca masculina, pudiendo agachar la cabeza con timidez antes de recibir un cálido beso en la frente por parte de aquella que tanto lo cuidó. El vigilante se dejó llevar por los mimos, atesorándolos, guardándolos en su memoria, agradeciéndolos.

-Ve con ella, Peter. Dile todo lo que sientes o solo te terminará lastimando- separándose unos centímetros, la adulta mujer aconsejó.

-May…- susurró por lo bajo él.

-Te quiero, Peter. Eres mi hijo, y recuerda que no estoy sola. Teresa y Kaine están conmigo, los cuidaré y ellos harán lo mismo conmigo- dándole otra vez un beso en la frente, May Parker le hizo saber, retirándose segundos luego para dejar a solas a la pareja.

El tácito ambiente entre ambos era perturbado únicamente por la urbe que los rodeaba. Los ojos chocolates se fijaban en los verdes, intentando transmitirle todo el pesar que cargaba, comunicarle los sentimientos que nunca murieron.

-Peter, qué está pasando? – ella una vez más cuestionó.

Caminó el susodicho, acortando la brecha entre los dos hasta conseguir pararse a escasos centímetros de ella. Temía siquiera mover las manos para acariciarle el cabello, o abrir la boca para responderle, pues sentía que se quebraría ahí mismo.

-Peter…es en serio, qué pasa? Por qué me han llamado para encontrarme contigo? – notando la emoción oculta en los ojos del ex fotógrafo, Mary Jane Watson averiguó.

Los dedos enguantados buscaron las finas y delicadas falanges de ella, tomándola por sorpresa con la acción, pero sin llegar al punto de asustarla y hacer que se vaya. Las extremidades rápidamente se acoplaron por instinto, compartiendo el calor mutuo, haciendo que la mueca de melancolía en el héroe empeore a pesar de que intentara sonreír.

-Pet…- iba a decir ella, siendo interrumpida.

-Por favor, MJ. Déjame hablar…tan solo…déjame hablar- con voz ronca y seria, el arácnido musitó.

La fuerza en el apretón de manos aumentó ligeramente, sin llegar a causar daño en la fémina. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el tótem agradeció a sus sentidos desarrollados, captando la fragancia del perfume que ella usaba, así como oír el imperceptible palpitar de su corazón por la cercanía que compartían.

-Te amo. Te amo tanto que hice hasta lo imposible para que seas feliz. Sé que hice idioteces muchas veces, pero quiero que sepas que mi amor es genuino. Lamento mucho si te lastimé por culpa de mis poderes y responsabilidades, pero siempre fuiste mi mayor prioridad cuando estabas en peligro. Me diste todo, felicidad, un hermoso matrimonio, los más bellos hijos, tu corazón…Siempre tuviste razón en algo, contigo me saqué la lotería- temblando con solo pronunciar dichas palabras, el Parker se negó de dejar de ver las verdes orbes que pertenecían a la mujer de rojos cabellos.

-Por qué dices todo eso, Peter? No te entiendo, pasa algo? Responde por favor- soltándose del agarre para dirigir sus extremidades hasta las mejillas del hombre, Mary Jane sentía que algo dentro de ella se rompía, incluso si no comprendía la mitad de las cosas que oyó.

-Eres perfecta. Tienes el corazón más grande que he visto. Te amo tanto, Mary Jane Watson…- derramando apenas unas lágrimas, el vigilante de Queens se negó a ocultarle sus emociones.

-No comprendo nada, Peter! Qué sucede!? Qué vas a hacer!? – sintiendo su propio rastro de lágrimas descendiendo parsimoniosamente por los pómulos, la mujer gritó desesperada.

La respuesta se negó a salir de la boca del héroe, ahogándolo en el lugar. Varios intentos fueron llevados a cabo, pero resultando en un infructuoso final que solo le hizo morderse el labio inferior antes de apoyar su frente en la de ella, reduciendo al máximo la distancia de sus rostros.

-Mary Jane, tengo poco tiempo…quizás esto suene loco para ti, pero creo que me comprenderás luego de haber vivido todo lo que te hice pasar. Yo…yo no soy de aquí. No pertenezco a este universo, vine aquí siendo solo un adolescente tonto que cometía errores…y aunque los sigo haciendo, aprendí y descubrí muchas cosas nuevas…- repleto de dudas internas, Spiderman sobrepasó sus propios límites para sincerarse.

Los grandes ojos abiertos de ella fueron más que suficiente respuesta, provocándole casi una risa que apenas pudo contener ya que era entrañable el rostro que enseñaba. Habían demasiadas cosas que quería contarle, hacerle recordar, e incluso volver a construir a su lado, pero el tiempo se le agotaba.

-He estado mucho tiempo lejos de casa, MJ. Ahora debo regresar…- alejándose poco a poco, realizando un sobrehumano esfuerzo por cumplir con su propósito e ignorar lo que el corazón le exigía, Spidey susurró la sentencia.

Miedo fue lo que surgió desde el interior de la Watson, apresurándose en apresar con sus dedos la tela del traje, deseando que el patrón de telarañas fuese real para poder quedar atrapada allí. La cabeza le dolía descomunalmente, sintiendo que algunas lagunas en su mente intentaban aclararse y mostrarle cosas realmente importantes. Cosas referidas al hombre que pretendía irse. El hombre que le hizo sentir más de una vez completa, pero que nunca se atrevió a decir algo debido a las circunstancias que lo rodeaban. Problemas que ella sabía con seguridad que podía solucionar.

-No- entre dientes masculló la fémina.

-MJ…- tomándola por las muñecas, forcejeó con apenas fuerzas el héroe.

-NO! NO TE IRÁS! NO ENTIENDO LO QUE PASA, PERO NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS! – soltando más lágrimas, sin saber si era por el dolor en el pecho o en la cabeza, la pelirroja gritó al punto de por poco quedarse afónica.

Peter quería reír nada más. Reír al ver cómo su suerte parecía empecinada en jugar una de las suyas hasta el último momento. Doliéndole en lo más profundo, consiguió que la bella mujer lo soltara, para después quedarse estático cuando ella comenzó a golpearlo en el pecho antes de hundir su cara en el símbolo araña que tenía en la vestimenta, humedeciendo la tela y ahogando los ruegos.

-Te amo. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero quiero que sepas lo más importante de todo. Te amo, incluso después de todo lo que pasamos. Para mí sigues siendo mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos. Sigues siendo Mary Jane Watson-Parker, la mujer que vivirá por siempre en mi interior- tomándola de los hombros con el fin de alejarla un poco, Peter habló sus últimas palabras, agachándose luego unos centímetros para reclamar aquellos dichosos labios que siempre le correspondían como también solía pasar en viceversa.

Sin perder más tiempo, el vigilante arácnido se apresuró en correr hasta la cornisa del edificio, haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de la mujer que dejaba atrás, pues sabía a la perfección que si detenía su andar nada lo sacaría de este universo. Rápido reaccionó el colocarse de nuevo la máscara, ocultado la expresión de dolor que cargaba, reemplazándola con una de ánimos superiores como ya estaba acostumbrado. Mas aun así, las costumbres nunca pudieron suplir en su totalidad lo que era real.

Desde la lejanía, las lentes blancas eran capaces de divisar la enorme cantidad de gente que se reunía en Central Park, llamando la atención de civiles que iban de paseo o al trabajo, obligando a las fuerzas policiales a detenerse para formar un vallado humano. Balanceándose una última vez por encima de todos ellos, Spiderman se sumergió en el verde espacio que funcionaba como pulmón para la gran ciudad, topándose con decenas de rostros expectantes.

-Tardaste mucho, araña- una espía rusa habló mientras estaba de pie junto a una Jane Foster que portaba el Mjolnir.

-Tenía cosas que hacer, Natasha- acostumbrado a la actitud sobria de la pelirroja, Spiderman alegó sin importancia.

-Pudiste despedirte de tu familia? – Daredevil inquirió.

-Sí…Por cierto, esto es una reunión de despedida? O piensan esperar a que el portal se abra para echarme a patadas? – replicando con una afirmación al principio, Spidey fue incapaz de contener su curiosidad al ver tanta gente allí.

-No, bub. Todos te debemos básicamente al menos un favor. Esta es nuestra forma de retribuírtelo- el avejentado Logan tomó la palabra, esclareciendo las dudas del tótem arácnido mientras el resto asentía en señal de confirmación, haciéndole sonreír en consecuencia.

-Por cierto, creo que necesitarás estas dos cosas- Miguel O'hara le lanzó a su predecesor un par de artilugios que reconoció de inmediato, siendo que al primero se lo colocó en la muñeca y abrió un gran portal que mostraba una visión aérea de su antiguo hogar.

Más específicos, todos podía ver claramente lo que era la parte superior de una gran nave alienígena. Por otro lado, Spiderman sostuvo el objeto restante en la mano izquierda, sopesándolo metódicamente, como si en verdad se debatiera en usarlo.

Todos parecían estar listos para avanzar por la enorme brecha que se estabilizó aún más luego de que Spiderman 2099 y Scarlet Spider se colocaran en sentidos opuestos al Parker con sus respectivos dispositivos. A lo lejos, círculos mágicos se veían formar y dejar pasar una gran cantidad de guerreros, alistándose para la batalla, liderados por cierto trío.

-Bueno, hijo. Qué harás? Es tu última misión como un miembro de los Avengers…eres el líder- el super soldado que estaba junto a Iron Man, Bruce Banner, Psylocke y Wolverine, pidió órdenes.

Peter Parker miró fugazmente a la gente que iría con él. Los héroes que lideraría a una última batalla junto a él. Su última tarea para finalmente volver a casa.

_-Avengers…-_ oyeron la voz de un Captain America, que no era el que estaba presente con ellos, saliendo del aparato que sostenía el tótem arácnido.

Antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar, el vigilante estrelló el segundo objeto contra la araña de su traje, sorprendiéndolo cuando este se deshizo en nanopartículas que rápidamente envolvieron su cuerpo, brindándole una nueva vestimenta que le trajo muchos recuerdos. Sin perder tiempo, llevó un dedo al oído derecho, activando el intercomunicador que se alojaba allí, creando una estática que interrumpió toda comunicación hasta finalmente aclararse y poder dar su comando.

-…Ataquen-

* * *

**Universo 19999**

Los héroes oriundos de dicho universo se paralizaron al oír la extraña voz complementando la orden de Steve Rogers, seguido inmediatamente de dos estelas surcando el oscuro cielo. El color plateado y dorado se hicieron notar ante los atónitos ojos de todos, ya sean héroes o alienígenas invasores, pues desde su posición en el suelo fueron capaces de ver el inconmensurable poder cargado en sus manos que usaron para obliterar las alas de la enorme nave que levitaba en el aire.

Ajeno a la comprensión de ellos, tras la orden de Spiderman, Silver Surfer y Sentry acataron al instante. Sus habilidades se hicieron notar en escasos segundos, acumulando la suficiente fuerza y concentración para conseguir lo que era una gran baja para el Titan Loco, pues momentos posteriores, una decena de seres voladores se lanzaron al ataque, destruyendo las alas laterales del Santuary con el simple hecho de atravesarlas como si fuesen del material más frágil del universo, dirigiéndose a continuación al inminente choque contra las fuerzas enemigas, acto que los héroes de la dimensión actual emularon.

-Dr. Banner…Me haría los honores de derribar esa cosa? – Spiderman se hizo a un lado mientras hacía un ademán de invitación.

-Jen estará verde de envidia cuando sepa lo que le hice a Thanos…- murmuró audiblemente el científico, generando una ola de risa mientras se quitaba las gafas y la bata para dar paso a una bestial figura verde que rugió con júbilo e ira antes de saltar por el portal.

El grito resonó en toda la zona de batalla, donde algunos lo reconocieron por meros recuerdos, mientras que otros lo hicieron al verlo. Hulk, el _Increíble_, se deslizó por delante de la nave, aferrándose a la punta de este y aprovechando la gravedad que le obligaba a caer, llevándose consigo toneladas de metal espacial directamente a donde las huestes contrarias se hallaban, gozando del rostro repleto de furia que el Titan Loco adoptó.

En la resignación pura de ver cómo su plan no sucedía como esperaba, un ademán obligó a que sus fuerzas se lanzaran al ataque contra todos los héroes, al mismo tiempo que el propio Thanos asió su arma con la intención de asestarle un mortal corte al verde ser, solo para exclamar de dolor cuando dos pares de rayos cayeron sobre él, perteneciendo específicamente a Captain America con Mjolnir, Ororo Munroe, y dos Thor de sexos opuestos que pertenecían a distintos universos.

-Si te distraes, perderás más rápido- la voz de Blue Marvel despabiló de su dolor al Titan, siendo objetivo de un puñetazo que lo arrojó contra Corvus Glaive.

-Jane? – el dios del trueno fue incapaz de contenerse al reconocer a la fémina que tenía delante vistiendo como él lo hacía antes.

-Vaya, hermano…luces totalmente desaliñado de esta forma- una burlona voz sonó por detrás del rubio, siendo un joven Loki que usaba a Gram para matar un Outrider mientras que en su mano izquierda sostenía un llamativo cuerno.

-Deja de perder el tiempo y has sonar esa maldita cosa de una vez, quiero ver la cara que pondrán cuando sepan que están más que perdidos! – el grito de Namor se escuchó con claridad en medio del tumulto, pudiendo apreciarse cuando el atlante detuvo el mazo de Black Dwarf para permitir que The Thing lo alejara de él con una patada antes de que Cyclops lo fulminara con sus rayos.

Tony y Pepper sobrevolaban el lugar, eliminando a la mayor cantidad de enemigos mientras esperaban que Hawkeye/Ronin estuviese a salvo pues era quien cargaba con el guantelete. Tan abstraído estaba el dúo de sus alrededores tras ver el Iron Spider a lo lejos, que básicamente descuidaron el punto ciego que ambos tenían debajo donde Ebony Maw estaba listo para ejecutarlos, siendo salvados cuando un sintiente cabello rojo envolvió al alienígena, exprimiéndolo por unos segundos antes de arrojárselo a Karnak para que acabara con él.

Sin que se diesen cuenta, Winter Soldier luchaba junto a Black Widow, derribando a la mayor cantidad de Outriders, viendo de reojo cómo un intrépido Hawkeye corría entre las líneas enemigas bajo la atenta mirada de Janet van Dyne y Johnny Storm. Starlord se halló comprometido cuando cuatro de los guerreros de Thanos consiguieron derribarlo, recibiendo apenas apoyo de una Gamora que venía del pasado, así como una estoica contraparte de la misma que mirada con desdén la relación ambos, sonriendo cuando el humano recibió un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

-Malditos seres entrometidos! Acaso no sab…- recuperando el aire perdido, Thanos emergió de unos escombros, gritando sus pulmones hasta que una telaraña selló su boca desde la distancia.

-No te recordaba tan gritón- parándose por debajo del Fantastic Car que Reed Richards pilotaba, murmuró Spidey, lanzándose instantáneamente a la lucha para salvar a un Scott Lang que iba a ser apuñalado por la espalda.

Buscando retribución por la falta de respeto, el Titan Loco arrancó aquello que tapaba su boca, descuidando de momento la presencia cercana de Wanda Maximoff, quien lucía plenamente hastiada y repleta de angustia, con sus ojos brillando en un tono carmesí.

-Destruiste lo que más amaba…- conteniendo un gutural gruñido, la Sokoviana masculló con odio.

-Ni siquiera sé quién eres- determinó el alienígena púrpura, asegurando aún más su agarra en el mango del arma que cargaba.

-Pronto lo sabrás- finalizó la Avenger, emitiendo un pulso escarlata de sus manos y alzándose por el aire, manipulando sus alrededores para lanzarle escombro tras escombro al Titan Loco.

No deseoso de recibir daño alguno, Thanos demostró una respetable habilidad para deshacerse de los inconvenientes, enfureciéndose cuando supo que debía de terminar con esto rápido antes de que la muchacha decidiera hacer algo nuevo. En el instante en que destruyó un proyectil que venía por la izquierda, el villano optó por lanzar con fuerzas sus cuchillas a la fémina, tomándola por sorpresa.

-Wanda! – un agitado Clint Barton que cargaba un roído guantelete con las Gemas del Infinito clamó al ver el peligro que corría.

Solo para que los dos abrieran grande los ojos después de que un borrón gris saltara por los aires y tomara por la cintura a la chica, deteniéndose momentos luego para observar que las cuchillas duales se detuvieron abruptamente en el aire, como si una fuerza externa se hubiese encargado de ello.

-Qué sucede? Acaso no me viste venir? – el lúdico tono de un joven con cabellos canos detuvo el corazón de la muchacha, descreyendo lo que miraba, teniendo que virar fugazmente su cabeza en dirección a la próxima voz que oyó.

-Deberías tener más cuidado, Wanda. En un campo de batalla no hay tiempo para distraerse- el propio Magneto declaró serio sin voltearse a verla, estirando la mano derecha con los dedos extendidos para que a continuación los cerrara rápidamente.

Haciendo que el arma de Thanos se contrajera a una mera bola metálica, la cual se vio en obligación de esquivarla al ver que iba en su dirección con gran prisa.

-Todo bien por aqu…AGH! Por un demonio, brujita! Ten más cuidado, sabes cuánto cuestan quitar las manchas de sangre?! – caminando despreocupado entre las explosiones, Deadpool cuestionó a la familia de mutantes, siendo interrumpido cuando su compañera mutante apareció por detrás para quitarle la espada que le atravesaba entre los omóplatos.

-Deja de quejarte y ve a ayudar. Y tú, un consejo…aléjate de los robots- espetó la romaní con diversión, poniéndose seria al ver a su contraparte con rostro de estupefacción, decidiendo aconsejarle algo importante.

Invisible Woman retuvo a una treintena de invasores en una gran burbuja transparente, creando leves aperturas en la parte superior para que War Machine y Rocket Raccon arrojaran explosivos, marchándose a toda velocidad para evitar los Leviathans que perseguían a Captain Marvel y Iron Man mientras desde el suelo Gambit junto a Vision les daban fuego de cobertura.

Un bastón rojo conectó con la sien siniestra de Proxima Midnight, sacándola de su equilibrio y creando una abertura para que Laura Kinney saltara sobre su espalda, ensartando tanto las garras metálicas de sus manos como de los pies en la espalda de la alienígena, sacándole un desgarrador grito de dolor que rápidamente empeoró cuando Drax comenzó a apuñalarla repetidas veces en el abdomen. En medio de la tortura y conteniendo el dolor lo mejor posible, la pareja de Corvus Glaive obtuvo la oportunidad de alejar al miembro de los Guardians of the Galaxy con su lanza, lanzándose posteriormente al suelo de espaldas con la esperanza de quitar de encima a la mutante, solo para empeorar su situación cuando esta no se soltó como esperaba, sino que también Scarlet Spider se posicionó encima de su torso con el fin de colocar ambas manos a la altura del corazón, sorprendiéndola cuando le vio sacar numerosos aguijones óseos que velozmente segaron su vida, convirtiéndose en un cuerpo más de los varios que había ya en el campo de batalla.

Spiderman 2099 se balanceaba por el aire luego de conectar una línea de telaraña a la pierna de una pegaso que Valkyrie montaba, dejándose caer al vacío para tomar el escudo de Captain America que había arrojado a una de los gigantescos gusanos pero que falló en hacerle daño. En plena caída, Miguel concentró energía cinética tras girar algunas veces antes de arrojar con todas sus fuerzas el distintivo instrumento del super soldado en dirección a Iron Fist, el cual cargaba su puño con chi, conectando un potente golpe al escudo que inmediatamente voló en sentido al Leviathan, partiéndolo por la mitad.

Lo que quedaba de Black Dwarf pasaba por un martirio, puesto que Colossus y The Thing lo sostenían por lo brazos mientras que Luke Cage se encargaba de conectar puñetazo tras puñetazo al torso sangrante del alien, el cual luego fue arrojado por los aires gracias a los telekinéticos poderes de Emma Frost, siendo capturado por Unworthy Thor y su hacha, cercenándole las piernas con un solo corte, dejándole el resto a Sentry, quien lo tomó por los brazos antes de partir por la mitad su dañado cuerpo.

Dejando un rastro de fuego en su trayecto, Ghost Rider avanzaba por encima de los seres extraterrestres, aferrándolos con su cadena al mismo tiempo que Old Logan viajaba detrás del demoniaco ser con sus brazos extendidos en paralelo al suelo, desgarrando a cuando desafortunado se le aproximaba con sus garras, creando un camino de líquido vital a su paso. Al otro lado del campo de batalla, los dos Hechiceros Supremos compartían una mirada de comprensión antes de que el Illuminati desligara de la cintura el Hacha de Angarruumus y lo clavara en la cabeza de un Outrider, a lo que su contraparte usara las Bandas de Cyttorak para sujetar al siguiente enemigo, el cual perdió rápidamente la cabeza.

-Alguien ayúdeme! – la exclamación de Clint Barton se transmitió por los intercomunicadores de todos, siendo que este trataba de escalar los restos de una torreta destruida por Polaris antes de ser atrapado por los rapaces alienígenas.

-En camino! – Peter replicó inmediatamente, corriendo con sobrehumana velocidad entre los enemigos junto a Black Panther del universo actual, ayudándose mutuamente para quitarse de encima a los detractores.

No obstante el rey de Wakanda fue superado en velocidad y agilidad por el arácnido, viéndolo saltar por encima de las garras, eludiéndolas por milímetros antes de continuar como si nada le causara el deseo de pararse y respirar.

-Sorprendente…- la palabra salió de la boca de T'challa.

-De hecho, él es asombroso- un joven con traje negro y una araña roja en el pecho le corrigió, haciéndose aparecido a su lado para golpear un Outrider luego de desvanecer su instinto de camuflaje.

Justo cuando Spiderman consiguió llegar a donde Clint Barton se hallaba, y salvándolo de ser apuñalado por un alien con una espada corta, el tótem se percató de la ausencia del guantelete, teniendo que buscarlo velozmente con la mirada, conteniendo un gemido de frustración cuando vio a una Carol Danvers que no era la que conocía volando con el objeto en sus brazos.

-Le diste el Guantelete a Carol!? – incapaz de contenerse, Spidey le reclamó al arquero.

-Que hizo qué!? – un frenético Cable que no dejaba de dispararle a todo lo que se le acercaba, terminó exclamando.

-…Sí, se lo di. Acaso hice algo malo? – no entendiendo el enojo de aquellos héroes que no conocía, Hawkeye/Ronin quiso saber al mismo tiempo que la araña se encargaba de bajarlo de la torreta antes de que Magneto la convirtiera en cientos de lanzas metálicas que lanzó contra los seres del espacio.

-Con suerte, puede que ella no sea una idiota como nuestra Captain Marvel- musitó Moon Knight, maldiciendo segundos después al ver que la blonda recibía un puñetazo de Thanos y la hacía soltar el objeto preciado.

Incluso Black Bolt se percató en la estupidez de la mujer al salir volando sin un plan fijo, teniendo que descargar su ira en un ejército que estaba por abalanzarse sobre una inocente Mantis, tomándola por el hombro antes de arrojarla sin cuidado hacia atrás y abrir la boca, emitiendo un potente susurro que despedazó al conjunto de Outriders, Chitauris e inclusive algunos Leviathans que estaban en su camino, generando temor hasta en sus aliados y súbditos por la clase de poder que tenía el Inhumano.

-Kurt! – Betsy Braddock realizó una tácita orden, haciendo que el susodicho se teletransporte hasta donde el Guantelete estaba tirado, evitando que Thanos consiguiera hacerse de este, regresando donde la inglesa con rasgos asiáticos aguardaba junto a varios héroes más.

Imposible de mantener a raya la mueca sardónica, el diablo azul miró divertido el iracundo rostro del Titan Loco mientras que su cola se mecía de lado a lado antes de entregar el poderoso objeto a las manos de Spiderman. El tótem intercaló miradas entre su enemigo y el contenedor de las gemas, cambiando luego su atención a la gente que lo rodeaba a la espera de alguna orden.

-Qué tal si lo hacemos como antes? – sugirió el vigilante trepa muros, luciendo apenas algunas motas de polvo en su traje que desplegó un cuarteto de mecánicas patas arácnidas para acabar con un pícaro Outrider que intentaba sorprenderlos pero fue percibido a metros de distancia por el sentido de precognición que poseía el héroe.

-Todo este tiempo tuviste un traje de nanotecnología y que además tenía extremidades adicionales? – ignorando la propuesta del Parker, el multimillonario y filántropo Illuminati exigió saber.

-En serio le preguntarás eso ahora, Tony? – descreyendo la interrogante de su compañero, Captain America miró al hombre en la armadura roja y dorada.

-Acaso no lo entiendes? La araña pudo revolucionar el mundo con ese traje! – a través de su traje habló indignado el Stark, haciendo que más de una bufase.

E incluso Hulk rodase los ojos ante la rabieta que presenciaba.

-Quiero Poder- el alter ego de Bruce Banner declaró, quitando la gema púrpura del contenedor y sosteniéndola en la palma derecha, sin sentir algún efecto nocivo debido a la experiencia que tenía con ella.

-Realidad- fue todo lo que Old Logan dijo, obteniendo la roja piedra.

-Mente- dijo, mientras se hacía de la fuente amarilla de poder, Psylocke.

-Tiempo- decidiendo que mejor escucharía después las quejas de su colega, Steve Rogers tomó la gema verde.

-Tch! Dame la del espacio, araña- aún resentido por sentir que hizo un traje en vano hace años para el tótem que representaba el centro la telaraña, habló Iron Man.

-Bien, parece que me toca el alma…Por qué no dejamos que Loki llame a los demás para que acaben con ellos mientras nosotros nos cobramos una deuda en Soulworld? – retrayendo la máscara para que todo el mundo pueda ver su rostro con claridad, Peter Parker comentó distraídamente, adoptando lentamente una mueca juguetona y peligrosa que todos poco a poco emularon.

Antes de que Tony ejecutara el poder de la gema en su posesión para atraer a un atónito Thanos y desaparecer en un brillo naranja que Spiderman realizó, se oyó con claridad el sonido de una trompeta seguido de un enceguecedor brillo dorado en el cielo donde unas enormes puertas se abrieron para dejar salir un enorme ejército de guerreros que se habían ganado el Valhalla.

Por otro lado, el sexteto aterrizó con suavidad en un territorio desolado de tonalidad naranja, mientras que el Titan Loco rodó por el suelo, fatigado por la extensa batalla en la que solo se dedicó a sobrevivir y ver a sus aliados e hijos morir uno tras otro. El diálogo entre ambas partes era innecesario, pues si bien uno no los conocía personalmente, los demás creían que darle tiempo a recuperarse sería un suicidio como siempre solía suceder cuando les tocaba batallarle.

Apenas pudo ponerse de pie el alienígena ser, una serie de incontables golpes con un escudo de Vibranium se llevaron a cabo, siendo totalmente inhumano el que Captain America pudiese moverse tan libremente en cualquier otra oportunidad, siendo que ahora usaba lo mejor posible la manipulación temporal, ralentizando la comprensión del tiempo para Thanos, ocasionándole un retraso en sus respuestas.

Un cubículo azulado proyectado por Tony Stark encerró al Titan Loco, negándole todo tipo de acción corporal y convirtiéndolo en un objetivo mucho más fácil de golpear, siendo que de inmediato un potenciado Hulk dio inicio a un imparable paliza que gustosamente disfrutó, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de dolor que este emitía.

Los tres héroes restantes actuaron en conjunto. Aprovechando el tener en sus manos el poder de manipular la realidad, James Howlett mutó su fisionomía avejentada para volver a estar en la cúspide de su ser en donde el cuerpo no le dolía y las garras de Adamantium era su más mortal arma, testeándolos en el abdomen del titan. Betsy Braddock multiplicó al máximo sus habilidades psíquicas, atacando consecutivamente la mente del alienígena púrpura, haciéndole sangrar por nariz, ojos y oídos. Peter Parker recordaba perfectamente el día en que Mantis reveló lo que más le dolía a Thanos, usando la gema para traer de nuevo aquella alma atormentada para que hiciera lo mismo con su enemigo, al mismo tiempo que él se encargaba de golpear al máximo de sus fuerzas en puntos vitales como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida excepto contra Morlun.

-Todos háganse a un lado! – el grito de advertencia por parte de Iron Man hizo que todo le obedecieran, volteándose a ver que este desplegaba de su armadura un compacto cañón de protones que apuntaba directamente al pecho del titán.

El disparo fue llevado a cabo, conectando sin problema alguna y haciendo que el cuerpo vuele a metros de distancia cuando el propio Stark canceló la jaula espacial. Desmayado se hallaba ya el titan, no obstante, Bruce se encargó de asegurar aquel detalle después de patear dos veces la cabeza, siendo más una vendetta por lo de su prima que cualquier otra excusa pensable.

-Se acabó? – Captain America indagó, viendo el inconsciente cuerpo del titán.

-Eso parece- retrayendo el cañón a los compartimentos de su armadura, Iron Man refutó.

-He de admitir que fue un poco más terco de lo que pensé al creer que se desmayaría luego de los primeros golpes de Hulk- la mariposa mental aportó su opinión, sonriendo ladinamente al ver que su colega mutante había usado egoístamente la gema de la realidad para volverse joven otra vez.

-Grrrr…el olor de su apestosa sangre tardará días en salir de mis garras- usando a regañadientes el borde inferior de su chaqueta de cuero para limpiar las extensiones metálicas, Logan dialogó.

-Sí, definitivamente Jen estará verde de envidia cuando se entere de todo esto. Y ahora qué? Nos vamos de aquí con él? - divertido con lo sucedido, Bruce Banner recuperó el control de su ser, estando de pie junto a los demás vistiendo únicamente unos rotos pantalones.

Esperando una respuesta de Spidey, todos se percataron que este miraba a un punto lejano en el Soulworld, como si fuese capaz de sentir algo que ellos no, comprendiendo velozmente que quizás se debía a que él tenía en su poder la gema del Alma. Sin previo aviso, le vieron correr hasta una distanciada glorieta, perdiéndose de vista al agacharse pero generando sorpresa cuando se puso de pie nuevamente con una figura femenina en sus brazos.

-Esa es Natasha? – Wolverine quiso saber.

-Al menos la Natasha de su mundo, la nuestra estaba peleando junto al Bucky de ellos- el super soldado contestó.

-Qué crees que haga con ella? – olvidando de momento que podía sondear la mente del arácnido si usaba el poder de la gema otra vez, la ninja mutante inquirió.

-Espero que no sea lo que pienso, después de todo nunca se intentó- Tony Stark se negó a revelar su hipótesis, creyendo que de tal forma evitaría un dolor de cabeza.

-Y si lo es, pues digo que lo intente. Spiderman 2099 nos explicó cómo fue que Thanos obtuvo la gema del Alma aquí después de todo. No me sorprendería que Natasha esté aquí por algo similar- razonó el Dr. Banner, sonriendo satisfecho cuando vio que Spidey se paraba frente a ellos con la pelirroja en sus brazos.

-Saben que puedo escucharlos desde lejos, no? – alzando una interrogante ceja izquierda, el científico y ex fotógrafo los vio a todos por igual.

-Piensas dejarlo aquí? – el mutante gruñón que recuperó su vitalidad dijo, mirando en el transcurso al alienígena derrotado.

-Las clases exprés de Adam Warlock me enseñaron que un alma vale un alma. Además, la Srta. Romanoff siempre fue amable conmigo el poco tiempo que compartimos- realizando un gesto pensador, Spidey determinó su deseo, ignorando las muecas burlonas del resto.

-"Señorita" Romanoff? – la psíquica no pudo con su genio y expresó lo que todos pensaban.

-…Ya vámonos de aquí- sabiendo que se burlarían por su forma de hablar con respeto hacia algunas personas del universo actual que visitaban ellos, Peter declaró mientras hacía uso de la gema para salir del Soulworld con un regalo en los brazos.

Al apagarse el destello naranja, las seis personas que originalmente partieron y una fémina inesperada se convirtieron en el centro de atención, pues la batalla definitivamente había acabado allí luego de que Loki se decidiera a usar la trompeta del Ragnarok para invocar a los muertos del Valhalla, siendo que estos salieron ansiosos por acabar con los extraterrestres restantes en apenas unos minutos, reuniéndose luego con algunos conocidos Asgardianos que estaban en el campo de pelea también.

-A alguien se le perdió esta persona? De ser así, por favor pase por mesa de entrada para la devolución presentando la documentación necesaria- bromeó Spiderman, cargando aún a una Black Widow cuyo cabello rojo terminaba con algunos mechones teñidos en rubio.

Aquellas miradas que se enfocaron previamente en él mientras hablaba rápidamente viraron en dirección a la heroína, siendo que los Avengers del universo actual fueron los que más emoción enseñaron con sus rostros, descreyendo por completo lo que veían.

-Niño? – un Tony Stark acompañado por Virginia Potts-Stark habló por primera vez en mucho tiempo con esa persona que perdió hace cinco años en un planeta extraño.

-Hola, Sr. Stark, Srta. Potts- saludó como si nada de lo que le rodeaba importara, además de ignorar la indignación de cierto Illuminati que sentía al karma cobrándole muchos errores pasados.

-Tony…? Pepper…? Dónde estoy? – rompiendo el ambiente privado que tenía el reencuentro, una mareada Natasha Romanoff murmuró luego de ver al matrimonio pero sin percatarse de quien la cargaba.

-Actualmente en los brazos del niño araña…que no parece ya un niño- señaló Steve Rogers, manteniendo a raya sus emociones así como la diversión por el rostro sorprendido de ella al ver que el tótem guiñaba juguetonamente un ojo antes de entregarla a los brazos de un Thor más gordo de lo que recordaba.

Esa acción del Parker le permitió ser engullido en un férreo abrazo por parte del multimillonario, al cual rápidamente se le unió Pepper e incluso el resto de aquellos que lo conocían desde el incidente con los Acuerdos de Sokovia se aproximaron para palmearle la espada o despeinarlo, o simplemente darle una disimulada sonrisa desde lejos por el sencillo hecho de que no eran personas muy sociables.

-Esto…se siente bien…- relajándose luego de unos segundos, Spiderman disfrutó de la muestra de afecto.

Sin saber que sus palabras habían sido escuchadas por el resto de la comunidad heroica que convivió junto a él por años, haciéndolos sentir amargos por ver que algo tan simple parecía amenizar los alterados ánimos del trepa muros. Consiguiendo que más de uno se arrepintiera por tratarlo con desdén o ignorarlo debido a la creencia de que nunca dejaba de hablar.

-Por cierto, niño. Ahora soy la Sra. Stark- Rescue aprovechó el momento para revelarle una noticia que impactó tanto al cabeza de red como a los demás que viajaron con él.

-Oh dios, pobre mujer…- Sue Storm dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca.

-Quizás ese Stark tiene una enfermedad terminal y la mujer intentó hacer algo bueno…- Medusa tradujo lo que su esposo dijo en lenguaje de señas.

-Yo digo que ella es un robot…- Nova le susurró a Ms. Marvel y Ultimate Spiderman.

-Pensé que los que teníamos problemas mentales era el grandote y yo…- el propio Wade se unió a la plática, palmeando la espalda de Sentry, asegurándose luego de que estuviese completo y no volatilizado por uno de sus ataques.

-La recordaremos por su sacrificio…- Rogue agachó la cabeza al igual que todos sus colegas X-men.

Dicha mujer de la que tanto hablaban tuvo la decencia de contener su rubor lo mejor posible, sacando aún más risas en los héroes. Separándose del abrazo, Tony pudo ver con mejor definición el rostro adulto del castaño, quien pasó de lucir incómodo a alzar una ceja interrogante y enseñar una media sonrisa. Mueca que su mentor emuló rápidamente, todo para evitar ser un tonto emocional delante de todos.

-Cómo fue que Natasha regresó? – recuperándose del momento, Iron Man quiso saber.

-Y en dónde está mi padre? – Nebula inquirió luego.

-En Soulworld, donde realizamos un cambio- mirando a la ciborg de tez azul, la cual lucía diferente a la que conocía, Betsy Braddock replicó.

-Un cambio? – Shuri musitó, estando de pie junto a su hermano y la general de Wakanda.

-Alma por alma- esta vez fue Norrin Radd el que respondió, levitando a centímetros del suelo con ayuda de su tabla.

-Algo demasiado peligroso y sumamente difícil de lograr, pero realmente efectivo cuando se lo consigue- recordando las veces que vieron a Adam hacerlo, Odinson comentó, llevando consigo el Guantelete para que depositaran de nuevo las gemas allí.

Los Avengers del universo actual miraron por un segundo al rubio, regresando la atención a su contraparte obesa y depresiva, repitiendo el proceso unas dos veces más.

-Por qué no puedes ser como él? – terminó quejándose War Machine.

-Indigno de alzar el Mjolnir? – la Danvers que llegó con el resto de los héroes hizo mención, controlándose para no abalanzarse sobre el afroamericano.

-Sigue siendo mejor que nuestra versión con Cheedar en sus venas…- sacudiendo sin importancia la mano derecha, murmuró Rhodes, sacándose del hombro a Rocket Raccon.

-Oigan, qué pasó con la otra Captain Marvel? La que fue golpeada por Thanos digo- Scott Lang formuló su duda, mirando hacia todos lados.

-Aquí estoy, tienes algo que decirme? - alzó la mano la susodicha, asustando por un segundo a Antman y divirtiendo a Hope, quien todo este tiempo había estado abstraída con la figura de su madre, o su contraparte de hecho, a meros metros de distancia.

-Eh…no! Nada! – apresurándose en negar, el antiguo ladrón balbuceó.

-Quizás que la próxima vez que hagas algo estúpido, sea con un plan anticipado. Suficiente teníamos con la nuestra en un campo de batalla- Mr. Fantastic vocalizó el pensamiento de varios, ganándose el comienzo de un enojo femenino.

-Disculpa? – aquella que horas atrás estaba acompañada por los Inhumans, miró asombrada al fundador de los Fantastic Four.

-Que yo recuerde, tú estuviste todo este tiempo en esa pequeña nave- refutó de inmediato la cuestionada.

-Dando apoyo logístico y hackeando aquellas torretas que aún tenían alienígenas dentro, sellándolas para que Magneto se deshaga de ellas posteriormente- sin inmutarse ante el rechinar de dientes de la Danvers, Reed alegó.

Notando que en cualquier momento podría surgir una pelea nueva tras la victoria que consiguieron, Peter se puso en medio de ambos, sonriéndole primero a la ex militar para después mirar fijamente al esposo de Invisible Woman para que guardara silencio a menos que quisiera regresar a casa con un ojo morado.

-Mucho gusto, soy Spiderman- se presentó el susodicho a la blonda que no había visto la última vez que estuvo en la dimensión actual, pero conoció en otra.

-Hola Spiderman- viéndolo en silencio por un momento, la rubia se dignó a devolver el saludo, regalándole una sonrisa que hizo gemir a su contraparte con vergüenza mientras que el propio Peter era incapaz de evitar reír suavemente.

-Jessica no me creerá esto ni en un millón de años…- fingiendo estar seria pero rebozando de diversión burlesca, Dazzler habló.

-Oigan, lamento interrumpir el coqueteo de ella y quiero que sepan lo realmente agradecido que estoy con ustedes, pero…cuándo se van? Esa versión de Pietro y el anciano a su lado hace rato están matándome en sus mentes- Clint mencionó con vergüenza, sintiendo un pánico interno cuando el dúo de mutantes padre e hijo lo miraban mal.

-Clint! – la joven Wanda le reclamó.

-No lo culpes, mi padre y hermano pueden ser bastantes…densos cuando se lo proponen- la romaní declaró.

Nadie le reclamaba al arquero, puesto que su presencia allí se debía únicamente al castaño con traje arácnido que convivió junto a ellos por una década y media. Cruzando rápidas miradas, y enfocándose principalmente en las dos arañas que habían ampliado el portal de entrada, todos tomaron una decisión antes de evitar más molestias, además de que estaban preocupados por lo que pudiese ocurrir en su ausencia en bases de operaciones.

Odinson fue el primero en saludar al tótem, dándole primero el Guantelete, para luego tomarlo por el antebrazo derecho, agitándolo con firmeza en señal de respeto. Pronto, muchos otros le siguieron, siendo que chocaban puños, sacudían la cabeza o simplemente cruzaban miradas en silencio con tenues esbozos de sonrisas. Danny, Luke y Matt mantuvieron un varonil abrazo, mientras que Natasha, Laura, Betsy e incluso Wanda tomaron por sorpresa al vigilante de Queens al besarlo en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios, sabiendo que esta era una despedida total. Steve Rogers emuló el saludo del dios del trueno, mirándolo con orgullo total, haciéndole saber del gusto que tuvo al trabajar a su lado, siendo recíproca la emoción cuando Peter sonrió. Tony parecía renuente a hacer algo, más que nada por su propio arrepentimiento, pero luego de una suave bofetada en la nuca por parte de Janet, vio la mano que el cabeza de red le tendía, agitándola y alzando la comisura de los labios. Bruce Banner parecía muchísimo más relajado que lo que estuvo en mucho tiempo, siendo todo gracias a la oportunidad que le presentó el Parker, al cual saludó como un amigo después de que este lo aceptara sin excusa alguna en cualquiera de los equipos que compartieron.

Miguel, Kaine y Miles tuvieron sus momentos para saludar al hombre que representaba el centro de la telaraña, compartiendo un abrazo fraternal al mismo tiempo que le escuchaban decir lo orgulloso que estaba de ellos, así como también sabía que dejaba a los inocentes en buenas manos, dándoles por último el mítico mantra que los caracterizaba. Deadpool, por otro lado, fue jalado por la propia Emma Frost, ganándole de antemano a Cable, cuando el mercenario bocazas empezó a propasarse con el ex fotógrafo, aprovechando el impulso abrazo que dio para manosearle el trasero con la excusa de querer recordar aquello que su traje de spandex tanto remarcaba…y ninguna de las mujeres negó tampoco.

Un rejuvenecido Logan fue el último de todos, enfrentándose al hombre que declaró como un hermano en todo menos la sangre por encima de sus propios pares.

-Peter- gruñe el longevo hombre.

-James- replica el hombre araña.

-Trata de no morir en mi ausencia- aconsejó con tono jovial el X-men.

-Y tú trata de no matar a ningún niño del Instituto- devolviendo la cortesía, Spidey aludió.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir algo, solo para romperse a reír como nunca antes los habían visto los demás, haciéndoles entender que el dúo se comprendía mejor que nadie. Las experiencias habían forjado a dos héroes desde las penurias, demostrando que podían seguir adelante sin importar el peso que cargasen o los insultos que receptaran. Wolverine y Spiderman se dieron un última abrazo fraternal, agradeciéndose entre ambos la ayuda que se brindaron en repetidas ocasiones cuando el tiempo lo aquejaba.

-No estarás solo, bub- susurró Arma X, chocando su puño con el del Parker.

-Lo sé- refutó el castaño, sonriendo con tristeza mientras veía a todos aquellos con los que vivió aventuras se retiraban por el portal que nuevamente abrieron Scarlet Spider y Spiderman 2099, dejándolo a él atrás.

O desde el punto de vista de ellos, estos siendo abandonados por Spiderman.

Quedándose a mirar el vacío por un largo y silencioso minuto, Peter volteó para ver a aquellos que hace tiempo no veía, descubriendo que todos los guerreros que Loki había invocado se desvanecieron para regresar a las salas del Valhalla, dejando tan solo un extenso baldío donde cuerpos alienígenas junto a sus armas descansaban inertes en el suelo. Solo aquellos que combatieron por el bando de la supervivencia y retribución estaban de pie, mirándolo con sentimientos encontrados que iban desde el agradecimiento y respeto, hasta la incredulidad y asombro.

Analizando una vez más al ambiente que lo rodeaba, Spidey finalmente se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose sobre lo que parecía ser el resto de una torreta, apreciando cómo todos se acercaban a él al mismo tiempo que dejaba a un lado el famoso Guantelete del Infinito que tantos problemas les trajo en un principio.

-No recuerdo que fueses tan alto la última vez que nos vimos- Peter Quill habló, estando siempre atento a la versión de Gamora que estaba a metros de distancia junto a su hermana.

-Trata de no crecer en una dimensión donde el tiempo va tres veces más rápido que aquí- demostrando ninguna señal de molestia, el castaño replicó con una cansada sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso no significa que tienes alrededor de treinta años ahora? – War Machine, sacando rápido cuentas, preguntó.

-Treinta y dos años para ser exactos- sabiendo por dónde venía el tema, Peter se sinceró.

Además de lanzar una sonora carcajada ante las desencajadas muecas de todos los presentes.

-Es una broma, no? No pareces más de veinticinco años! – envidiosa por lo joven que se veía el arácnido, Hope Pym declaró, siendo apoyada por Pepper e incluso Carol Danvers.

-Tener un factor de curación más acelerado que un humano común suele ayudar- regalándoles otra de sus sonrisas, el tótem ocultó el suceso que también ayudó en su fisionomía, siendo cuando tuvo que "cambiar de piel" tras el ataque de Morlun.

Cierta oriunda de Sokovia percibió que la araña ocultaba algo, intentando sondearle la mente, topándose sorpresivamente con una barrera que le impedía ver más allá de lo que ella deseaba, teniendo que hacerle frente a continuación a un par de orbes color chocolate que la miraban lúdicamente, desconociendo por completo que el sentido arácnido del hombre le había burlado.

Ese fue el último acto del arácnido en lo que restaba de la reunión que lo rodeaba, sintiéndose súbitamente agotado tanto física como mentalmente. La extenuación por tener que comenzar el día a punto de atestiguar otra Civil War, siendo la tercera en su corta vida, hasta tener que luchar una mortal batalla contra Thanos y su ejército. Sin dejar de lado la importante despedida a su amada, quien a pesar de que ya no estuvieran juntos, él le pertenecería para siempre ya que esos fueron los votos.

-…o…iño…Niño! – negándose a dejar de llamarlo por el cariñoso mote, Tony Stark apoyó la mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del tótem.

-Ocurre algo? Te sientes bien? No te duele nada? – sumamente preocupado por el bienestar del cuestionado, Profesor Hulk inquirió.

-Sí…sí, estoy bien. Solo cansado, es todo- sacudiéndose el pelo como en un tic esporádico, Peter trató de ser veraz.

-Ha sido un día largo para todos- T'challa mencionó, sosteniendo a su hermana menor para que no avasallara al pobre arácnido con cientos de preguntas respecto a la existencia de otros universos como ya lo había demostrado al traer otros héroes.

-Venga, Peter. Estoy seguro de que muchas personas querrán verte de nuevo, así como otras querrán conocer a su hermano mayor- dijo Pepper, ayudándolo junto a su esposo a pararlo luego de darle el omnipotente objeto a Steve.

-Sí, tienes razón. May y Ned se llevarán la sorpresa de sus vidas, además de que también soy un herm…Espera qué!? – contestó automáticamente el trepa muros, solo para detenerse abruptamente y mirar al matrimonio con repleta incredulidad.

* * *

**Universo 616**

El apático rostro de Kaine Parker miraba sin ánimos al regordete villano que estaba frente a él, más específico siendo asfixiado por unos tentáculos que Doctor Octopus controlaba mentalmente. Todo esto mientras varios pasos lentos se aproximaban al punto en donde ellos estaban, posteriormente revelándose al abrirse una metálica puerta automática, siendo un hombre con elegante traje rojo, corbata negro y una llamativa máscara de Anubis, la deidad egipcia del Inframundo.

-Puede soltarlo, Dr. Octavius. Él ya no hará nada, sabe que está en desventaja- el sujeto habló con voz serena.

-Que sea un clon no significa que se rinda tan fácil como los anteriores a él. De hecho, pertenece a un lote mucho más resistente- el revivido villano alegó, acatando de igual manera la orden dada.

-Lo sé. Él lo sabe. Pero aun así, obedecerá a menos que quiera salir lastimado- The Jackal se acercó a donde Scarlet Spider estaba, tomándolo por la quijada para mirar los detalles de la máscara con mayor detenimiento.

Kaine mantuvo el tácito semblante, alzando bajo la máscara una ceja al mismo tiempo que sus labios lo traicionaban y esbozaban una sardónica mueca burlona por la idiotez que acababa de oír. Con pereza analizó cada uno de los rostros que estaban allí, reconociendo tanto a muertos como vivos, esperando ansioso por pelear contra él tanto física como psicológicamente, aunque algunos otros tan solo lo veían con curiosidad debido a que desconocían su origen.

-Eres un enorme idiota, Ben- por primera vez desde que se infiltró en New U Technologies, el tótem que representaba al Otro, habló.

Los ojos tras la máscara de chacal se abrieron con sorpresa, regresando de inmediato a la normalidad, enseñando enojo. Apretando su agarre en la mandíbula del héroe, el ahora reconocido Ben Reilly buscaba respuestas ante varias dudas que lo aquejaban.

-Sé lo que preguntarás, y déjame decirte que incluso así perderás el tiempo. Peter ya no está entre nosotros, somos ahora los últimos Parker de este mundo, inclusive si cambiaste tu apellido- barriendo la pierna del actual The Jackal antes de que su sentido le advirtiera, Kaine usó una semi destruida mesa que tenía detrás para sentarse.

-Qué? Pero cómo…? No importa, aún puedo clonarlo! – atontando por la sorpresiva caída y la noticia, Ben se quitó la máscara, revelando un rostro similar al de Spiderman excepto por un suave rastro de vello facial.

-Dije que él ya no está, no que murió- exasperándose por ser ahora el hermano mayor, Scarlet Spider retrajo un poco de su máscara hasta el puente de la nariz, mostrando algunas viejas cicatrices.

La incomprensión cruzó antes que nada el rostro del CEO que New U tenía, mutándola rápidamente a un semblante que demostraba haber captado la indirecta, sin embargo continuaba descreyendo la noticia.

-Hace cuánto? – quiso saber el clon que ideó todo un mundo repleto de copias para que la gente no tuviera que continuar con sus miserias en solitario.

-Más de tres semanas. Y como te darás cuenta, todo tu plan se fue al garete por tres simples hechos- acomodándose como si él mismo fuese el dueño del lugar, Kaine procedió a alzar la mano para dejar en vista la cantidad de falanges requeridas.

-Me imagino que la primera es la ausencia de Peter- mirando de reojo a los clones que hizo, e incluso a aquellos que no lo eran, Ben levantó una de las giratorias sillas que Otto había derribado minutos atrás en su pelea contra el arácnido.

-No- sonriendo burlonamente, Scarlet Spider refutó.

-Es obvio que se refiere a ti. O mejor dicho, tu propia clonación- comprendiendo la temática de la situación debido a que en su tiempo usurpando el cuerpo de Spiderman aprendió sobre algunas memorias que estaban claramente bloqueadas por factores externos, Dr. Octopus refunfuñó, mirando al nuevo The Jackal.

-Yo? Y por qué eso sería una falla a mi plan? – mostrándose abiertamente confundido, Reilly quiso saber más.

-Ya lo sabrás. Bien, como te decía, la segunda falla es haberlos clonado a todos ellos…es bastante claro que tu plan era invitar a Peter a una utópica vida con gente que quería, donde todos eran felices y nadie peleaba. No obstante, sin importar que Peter estuviese aquí, clonaste a alguien que no debías- tomándose su preciado tiempo para gozar de los cambios faciales de su hermano, el Parker explayó su secundaria conclusión, finalizando al señalar acusatoriamente a una persona del grupo que se mantenía de pie.

Todos siguieron la trayectoria imaginaria del dedo, acabando abruptamente cuando una joven blonda que sostenía su cabello con una cinta negra se convirtió en el foco de atención, poniéndola nerviosa, al punto que ni siquiera su padre era capaz de tranquilizarla.

-Gwen? Por qué sería una falla? – Ben y una dupla de Miles Warren clonados inquirieron, provocando la inmediata risa de Kaine y Octavius.

Tanto fue la diversión para ambos, que perdieron el aire por algunos segundos, enfadando de sobremanera al Reilly, quien atentó a atacar a su hermano pero se detuvo al ver que este alzaba las manos mientras recuperaba oxígeno.

-Cierto, cierto…lo había olvidado. Tú moriste antes de enterarte que la cariñosa y amable Gwen Stacy había engañado a Peter acostándose con Osborn…- procedió a relatar Scarlet Spider, siendo interrumpido a la mitad.

-Harry? – abriendo los ojos, Ben preguntó.

-Norman- manteniendo a raya su continua risa, Otto fue quien replicó.

-Qué demonios…? – girándose para mirarla, Reilly murmuró incrédulo.

-Y tuvo dos hijos por encima de todo- disfrutando del pálido rostro de la Stacy, el arácnido de rostro marcado complementó.

-De nuevo, eres estúpida o qué rayos!? Tú…AGH! Sáquenla de mi vista antes de que la extermine! – agarrándose la cabeza para tratar de olvidar aquella noticia, The Jackal agitó la mano mientras dio su orden, conteniéndose en acabarla como dijo.

Pues a pesar de todo, todo el plan se basaba en darle la felicidad a su hermano mayor. El hombre cuyos genes lo crearon.

-Terminaste de expeler tu ira? Porque aún nos falta la tercera razón- poniéndose de pie sin quitar la mueca alegre de su rostro, Kaine Parker, el nuevo CEO de Parker Industries, cuestionó.

-Qué puede ser peor que enterarme de lo que ella hizo?! – saliéndose de su personaje recto y analítico que había creado, el primer Scarlet Spider habló en voz alta.

-Nuestra cuñada está absolutamente furioso y buscando respuestas respecto a su esposo desaparecido. Y como no estoy dispuesto a sufrir solo, tú me acompañarás en este genial martirio- antes de que The Jackal pudiese darse cuenta, Kaine lo había sujetado del brazo siniestro, arrastrándolo a la salida.

-Qué!? No! Espera! Qué sucederá con ellos, no puedo dejarlos! – percibiendo que su sentido arácnido se volvía loco tras oír el tercer punto, Ben buscó algo que le evitar ver a la Watson.

-Oh, tienes razón…- deteniéndose por un instante, Scarlet Spider razonó.

-Ufff…- por lo bajo soltó una bocanada de aire el CEO de New U Technologies.

-Otto, elimínalos. Tú, por otro lado, puedes quedarte y ver a Marconi. Conociéndote, sé que harás algo estúpido como derribar Parker Industries, así que ella te dará la co-titularidad de la empresa. Más de una vez demostraste usar tu cerebro para cosas buenas en lugar de destruir el mundo- declaró concienzudamente el clon con cicatrices en su cuerpo, halando con más fuerzas a su hermano, quien poco podía hacer para oponerse y salvar su fallido plan.

-Maldigo mi suerte…- murmuró por lo bajo Ben Reilly, temblando ante la idea de enfrentarse a una Mary Jane Watson-Parker, así como insultando mentalmente a Peter por abandonarlos.

* * *

**Universo 19999**

Manteniéndose con los ojos cerrados, un adulto de cabello castaño disfrutaba de la paz que brindaba el terreno donde su mentor había decidido construir su hogar, siendo que actualmente lo visitaba luego de una misión en donde sus antiguos compañeros de secundaria se vieron involucrados mientras viajaban por Europa.

Inconscientemente, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, recordando las caras de todos cuando un día decidió visitar Midtown, provocando toda clase de reacciones pues ni siquiera Ned sabía de su regreso. Toda clase de preguntas se llevaron a cabo, desde los estudiantes hasta los directivos del establecimiento, consiguiendo que la clase tuviese el día libre. Interrogantes como el por qué era un adulto ya, si tenía trabajo, si estaba casado, si conocía a otros de ellos en la tierra que visitó cuando explicó que de alguna manera terminó en otro lado luego del primer chasquido…Una a una las respondió él, todo bajo el juramento de nunca abrir la boca o esta vez si creerían que Stark lo protegía cuando recibieran una orden judicial.

Si bien las dispares reacciones de sus compañeros fueron notables, como Ned hiperventilando por querer saber todo, o Michelle ruborizándose al verlo de cerca, nada se comparaba al incómodo momento que pasó delante de todos los Avengers en el instante que May Parker lo vio. La mujer, para asombro de todos, se abalanzó a los brazos de Peter, haciéndoles creer que lo había reconocido, solo para ver cómo la castaña intentaba besarlo al creer que era su esposo revivido.

Ese día fue verdaderamente un infierno para el tótem arácnido, quien era incapaz de ver a la cara de su joven tía ya que las risas de todos rápidamente llegaban a sus oídos. May, por su lado, lo disimuló un poco mejor, excusándose para ir al tocador y gritar con fuerzas antes de regresar y desmayarse en los brazos de su sobrino ya que aun si este era un adulto ya, ella estaba feliz de tenerlo de regreso.

-Hermano! – un agudo grito infantil sacó de su estado letárgico al adulto, generando que abra un ojo de color chocolate para ver a una niña parada a su lado.

-Ocurre algo Morgan? – aun sin poder superar el hecho de que Tony y Pepper le hayan nombrado hermano adoptivo de la hija entre ambos, Peter estiró su brazo para que ella se sentara a su lado y lo usara como almohada.

-Mmh…no. Solo quería venir a verte. Papá y mamá, junto a los demás, están escuchando al extraterrestre verde sobre cómo le ganaste al hombre burbuja- demostrando una mayor inteligencia que cualquier infante de su tierna edad, Peter escuchó lo que ella dijo, recordando mentalmente a una niña blonda que era capaz de hablar igual que la joven Stark.

Spidey comprendió de inmediato a qué se refería ella, siendo que de seguro Talos y Soren acababan de llegar para relatar los sucesos de la misión que incluyó a un Mysterio que decía provenir de otro universo, hecho con el que él jugó por unos minutos antes de disponer de los drones camuflados que revoloteaban y amenazarlo con romperle los brazos si no decía su verdadero motivo para jugar a ser el héroe mientras ponía en peligro a inocentes. Además, obviamente de apresar al dúo Skrull pues el tótem tenía malas memorias sobre ellos, teniendo que escuchar una larga explicación en donde el propio Nick Fury y Carol Danvers estuvieron presentes para que nada pasara a mayores.

-Peter…- jugueteando con sus dedos al mismo tiempo que agachaba la mirada, la niña llamó al adulto.

-Hmm? – una vez más saliendo de su ensoñación, el susodicho notó como la pequeña parecía nerviosa por algo.

-Nada! No es nada…- apresurándose en negar que algo le ocurría, Morgan movió lateralmente la cabeza para dar más énfasis antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Segura? Hay algo que necesites? – indagó él, buscando saber lo que aquejaba a la niña.

La única que el tótem arácnido recibió fue otro movimiento negativo de cabeza en silencio, viendo cómo ella se despeinaba en el proceso, por lo que tuvo que dejarlo pasar y dedicarse a peinarla para que su madre no la rete…o su padre la aliente a ser más desaliñada.

Contrario a lo que todos pensaban cuando trataban de ser amigables con la joven Stark, ella era sumamente apegada al Parker, mientras que con otros ella solía recurrir a esconderse tras sus padres. Por ello mismo, la infante sonreía alegremente al sentir la cálida mano del cabeza de red en sus cabellos, como si supiese que él nunca permitiría que algo malo le sucediera.

-Me contarás otra historia esta noche? – indagó esperanzada la niña.

-Depende…prometes intentar hablar con tus tíos? - decidió jugar con ella el trepa muros.

-Ohhh…No seas malo- realizando una faneca como protesta, Morgan se quejó.

-No lo soy. Solo quiero saber que puedes compartir con los demás tu felicidad. A todos le gustas y quieren mimarte más que nada- razonando con ella, o mejor dicho extorsionando a cambio de historias, Spiderman dialogó con paciencia.

-…Está bien. Pero quiero escuchar hoy algo nuevo- dudando por un segundo, la Stark terminó aceptando los términos.

-Qué te parece si te cuento sobre la vez que fui un vaquero mientras mi amigo era un indio americano y vencimos a un gordo de piel amarilla que nos quería para un programa de televisión intergaláctico? – recordando aquella aventura con el mutante gruñón, Peter ofreció, ganándose un ansioso rostro de expectación por parte de la joven.

-Sí! Le diré a mamá y papá, además de intentar hablar con los demás! – poniéndose de pie abruptamente, Morgan Stark exclamó mientras corría en dirección a su casa, dejando solo de nuevo a un feliz Peter.

Por días había intentado no ponerse nostálgico, pero cada vez que daba una ronda por las calles neoyorkinas, él podía ver las siluetas de sus colegas heroicos en cada esquina haciendo algún buen acto o simplemente pasando el tiempo. Pero a pesar de todo, lo que más veía era la figura femenina de una pelirroja sonriéndole cada vez que veía su reflejo en los vidrios de los edificios, ya sea cuando caminaba por allí o se balanceaba.

Liberando una profunda exhalación, el castaño tomó el objeto que estaba depositado a su costado izquierdo. Enfocando la lente, el reflejo del sol en el lago quedó perfectamente plasmado en el negativo de la cámara que alzó con gran experiencia. Eso y una motocicleta fueron los únicos regalos que aceptó del multimillonario, además de un puesto de trabajo en Stark Industries para obtener dinero y darle un lugar para vivir a su tía, ya que eran las propuestas más "humildes" de su parte sin llegar a la exageración.

Sacudiendo de nuevo la cabeza, Peter ajustó el zoom para tener una mayor imagen del tranquilo lugar. Tan abstraído estaba en su mundo, que apenas notó el ruido de pasos detrás de él, obligándolo a girarse por instinto sin bajar en algún la cámara, esperando que fuese alguno de los invitados Avengers que Tony tenía. No obstante, el comando de inhalar y exhalar pareció borrarse por un segundo de su mente, paralizándose absolutamente al ver lo que la lente de la cámara captaba.

Un extenso cabello rojo cuyo tono solo él conocía y pertenecía a una mujer que marcó un antes y un después en su vida se reflejó a la perfección en la imagen que captó por instinto con la cámara. Los verdes orbes que le miraban con tanto añoro comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, haciendo que él rápidamente baje su instrumento, dejando que la correa de cuero se deslice lentamente de entre sus dedos hasta caer suavemente al suelo. Lentos fueron los pasos que cada uno dio, como si esperaran que el espejismo se acabara rápido para no hacerlos sufrir más, mas aun así eso no sucedió, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia.

Desde lejos, los Avengers vieron la reunión que llevaron a cabo un héroe con poderes arácnidos y su bella esposa, quienes a pesar de estar separados por razones que sobrepasaban los límites de la comprensión racional, lograron estar de vuelta en los brazos del otro mientras compartían anhelados besos entre lágrimas de alivio y alegría.

-Creí que nunca más te volvería a ver…- manteniendo los ojos cerrados y apoyando su frente en la de ella, Peter susurró tras un largo beso.

-Ya te lo dije una vez tigre, te sacaste la lotería conmigo- tomándole el rostro, Mary Jane le dio otro beso repleto de cariño, sonriendo poco a poco al igual que él.

-Por cierto…cómo llegaste? – negándose a separarse de ella, el Parker quiso saber.

-Tus hermanos son unos cobardes. No soportaron ni cinco minutos de tortura- bromeó entre medias verdades la pelirroja.

* * *

**Bueno gente, aquí se terminó esta historia.**

**Qué tal les pareció?**

**Cumplió con las expectativas?**

**Podría haber tenido algo más?**

**En caso de que algunos tengan presentimientos…sí, hubo momentos de referencia a películas, comics y videojuegos. Aquí daré algunos ejemplos:**

**1 – Miguel le dice a Peter que ha estado mucho tiempo "lejos de casa".**

**2 – La pelea final contra Thanos en Soulworld es un guiño al viejo arcade de Marvel Super Heroes, donde exactamente Spiderman, Hulk, Captain America, Iron Man, Wolverine y Psylocke son los héroes de la franquicia. **

**3 – La historia que Peter promete contarle a Morgan es la aventura que tuvo con Logan en Astonishing Spiderman & Wolverine, donde ambos se terminan convirtiendo en hermanos mientras Mojo los obliga a pasar por mundo tras mundo.**

**En fin, no tengo nada más que decirles. Solo espero que sean tan amables de dejar un comentario donde me digan su experiencia con la historia y lo que piensan al final de ella.**

**Saludos y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
